


So, you’re Boyd, right?

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:28:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boyd is a laid back, reasonable and unflusterable kind of guy.</p><p>That is, until he gets swept up in the antics of Stiles Stilinski.<br/>It all feels kind of worth it though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So, you’re Boyd, right?

So, you’re Boyd, right? And as everyone knows, you’re legit the coolest kid in this pack. (No Stiles, you’re not the coolest cat as that would be mixing metaphors).

Nothing can shake you. Getting turned into a werewolf? It’s cool, you suit the clawed aesthetic.

Getting your stomach ripped open by your Alpha? Whatever, it’ll heal and he’s got anger issues.

Your friends all having existential crisis about the meaning of bonds, friendship, morality and mortality? Yawn, you’ve got stuff to do.

Now, don’t get it wrong, you’ve still got emotions and feelings. You’re just pretty good about keeping them where they should be - namely, not all over your face.

Stiles, however, might just be the death of you.

It starts good, casual hook up (Stiles probably driven by the intense night you all just had fighting some supernatural hell beast. You’ve been checking out Stiles for a while though, and decide you’re amiable to the connection).

It’s not very serious, a couple of make out sessions that turn into hand jobs. You’re a reasonable guy who knows that Stiles isn’t too experienced, but you’re not going to make a big deal out of. You two will go as fast or as slow as you need to go, no biggie.

The night that you guys progress a bit further, you can tell Stiles is a bit nervous, so you do the reasonable thing: you give him a bit of breathing space.

“You alright there?”

“Yeah..” Well, you can hear that’s a lie, but, you’know, it’s better to just let people have their shit.

“Alright then, I’m just gonna’ grab a coke from the fridge - you want anything?”

“Nope, I’m all good.” That’s a second lie, but, as most werewolves learn in their first week of having supernatural intuition: people lie a lot. So why make a fuss?

“Um.. Boyd, can we talk about something?” Not unexpected, Stiles was kinda’ opposed to living life in a laid back manner, his heart was constantly at panic-level, and rose to heart attack inducing when worried.

“Sure.”

“Do you.. Like… Like me? Wait.. Don’t answer that, that’s stupid. You probably don’t. Well, you obviously do, because you’re hooking up with me. But, that might just be because you like my body. Which, is ridiculous in itself, because, I mean, look at you, you’re fucking built, and beautiful, and hot. And I am so pale, and so scrawny. And I have quite a nice ass, but you haven’t even seen that yet! Do you want to see my butt? Wait, don’t answer that either. It’s just, that, I think we’re about to do something, well, I hope we are, it felt like we were, but before we do, and I totally promise we still can even if you don’t want to do this next bit, but, I was wondering if you wanted to, you’know… Date me..?”

Although parts of you feel like the personality conflictions between the two of you are slightly too giant to work, you’re sure that you’re reasonable enough for the two of you.

“Sure Stiles, being exclusive would work for me.”

So, to summarise, you’re pretty ok with things. Not one to get flustered, and, even when things get tough or difficult, you know that the best way to deal with things is to stay calm and use your head.

This story, however, is about the day you finally fucking crack. And of course, it’s all Stiles Stilinksi’s fault.

You’ve been dating for pretty much a month now, and it’s going well. Stiles himself has calmed down a lot, you did finally see his arse, and told him that it was rather great. This went down very well, and the two of you progressed to the stage where blowjobs and all naked frottage is now a regular occurrence.

You’re still not rushing the boy, and because you’re not obsessive over thinker or talker like Stiles is, you’ve decided to leave most anal play off the table for now. This feels like the right decision when the first time you even begin to tease a digit into Stiles, he cums, screaming, and trying to attach himself to your shoulders by digging his nails in deep enough to draw blood.

Taking things slow feels like the reasonable thing to do.

When you hit one month of being exclusive however, Stiles decides to completely overreact and celebrate this as your first anniversary, which includes dressing up nice, going out for dinner, and - of course - meeting the parents, or in this case, Sheriff Stilinski.

You decide to just go with it, and because you’re logical, you knew you’d be meeting the man some time soon anyway, and thus turn up at the house at 5.30pm, as arranged.

Stiles, of course, is running late.

“Shit, I am so sorry, but I’m almost ready, and I’ve picked out what I’m going to wear already, and it definitely didn’t take me 3 hours to choose” - a lie, but you’d have known that anyway - “but, that’s cool, right? Because you can meet my dad! Hey dad! DAAADDD! Dad, this is Boyd.”

So things were going as well as you expected anyway.

“Hello sir, I’m Vernon Boyd, but, most people call me Boyd” you say, taking the man’s hand.

“Call me John, it’s good to meet you.”

“OK! I’m gonna’ go shower! You guys, you’know, bond!”

There’s an awkward pause, where the two of you are unsure yet to talk about, but it’s not a big deal. It’s normal for two strangers.

“Would you like a drink Boyd? I’m right in thinking you’re not old enough to have beer?” He’s either testing to see if you’re too old to be dating his son, or too open to breaking the law. But, that’s expected, he’s Stiles’ father.

“That’s right, so I’ll just take a coke if you have any. If not, I’d be good with water.”

You both settle into the living room, and you can hear Stiles fussing about upstairs.

_“Where did I put that towel, oh right, there, fuck, did I pick up my lucky underwear from downstairs? Oh, right, it’s cool, they’re here as well.”_

Supernatural hearing and having a boyfriend that narrates his life means that you’ve become used to just listening to Stiles’ chatter throughout your day.

“So, Boyd, do you go to the same school as Stiles?”

“Yes sir, we have some classes together.”

But then you hear Stiles say this: _“Fuck, I am way too excited for actually having sex tonight - finally.”_

That, for you, is a bit of surprise. To the extent that you even raise your eyebrows just as John says, “I hadn’t heard very much of you until recently from Stiles.”

“Yes, we didn’t originally move in the same circles, but then our mutual acquaintances became close.”

_“Maybe I should jerk off to take the edge off..”_

“Is that how you and Stiles met then?”

“Yes, mostly, I met his friend Scott first.”

_“I hope Boyd likes that I shaved everywhere, oh fuck, what if he wants to eat me out, shit that would feel good.”_

So, at this point, things are a bit awkward. You have an erection, and you’re trying to remember if you just accidentally _forgot_ a conversation that you and Stiles had about _having sex for the first time tonight_ being on the cards. Which is why it’s becoming slightly more difficult to deal with the conversation turn that the Sheriff moves to which mostly focuses on:

“Do you know how to shoot a gun, son?”

“No sir.”

_“Fuck, that feels so good, Boyd, please, please, fuck me, please keep pulling on my dick-”_

“I taught Stiles to shoot a gun when he was young, ‘was important to me.”

_“-I’ll be so good for, please -oh, oh, ohhhh- pleeeaseee-”_

“I can imagine sir.”

“Please, Boyd, I said call me John.”

_“-please Boyd, please, will you put one of your fingers inside me?”_

You swallow, shaking your head slightly, trying to get the images out of your head.

“Yes, of course, John. And, I can assure you, that although I’ve never used a firearm myself, I intend to keep your son safe.”

_“Oh FUCK, you’re so big, I can feel your big fingers inside of me.”_

And so, this is the point when you just fucking lose it. Because, yeah, you’re super cool, reasonable, laid back, unflustered, Vernon Fucking Boyd. And you’ve put up with being a werewolf, having your Alpha being a shit head, and all kinds of supernatural hell being thrown at you. But this is fucking bullshit. You’re sitting there trying to chat pleasantries with the fucking Sheriff while trying to pretend you can’t hear his baby boy - three fingers deep - screaming your name.

So, yeah, you start squirming in your seat a bit. The room suddenly becomes really warm, and the Sheriff starts giving you these pitying looks like he’s scared you, and it’s fucking RIDICULOUS because all you can hear is Stiles’ repeated litany of _“-give it to me, yeah, give it to me, give it to me, please Boyd..”_

To the extent you finally jump out your chair and say:

“This is a lovely house you have here John.. Those.. Those curtains really match the wallpaper, anyway, I’m going to use the bathroom, one moment” and storm out of the room and up the stairs.

You don’t head to the toilet, however, and instead you walk straight up to the shower room door and knock on it.

Stiles suddenly goes very quiet, before calling..

“Yes..?”

“Stiles, you’re going to stop what you’re doing, right now, you’re going to get dry, put on your clothes, and we’re going to my apartment.. Did you get that..?”

“Umm.. Ok, but why-”

“Right now Stiles!”

It takes about 10 minutes for Stiles to reappear, still reeking of arousal and strawberry bodywash you’re 98% certain he used a lube, which means it isn’t until 40 minutes later that you get Stiles in your apartment.

When you do, you push him straight down onto the futon and begin to attack his mouth with your tongue. You guys have had some pretty decent makeout sessions before, but nothing that elicited the same little moan-panting that you’re achieving now. It’s fucking glorious, and you decide that you’ve never heard a better sound in your life.

You manage to tear yourself away long enough to rip off your own shirt, picking up of Stiles’ hands and dragging it down your abs - which are currently tensed and quivering as you lean over him - and onto the prominent bulge that is your erection. Stiles is squirming below you, his fingers stuttering over your hard on, and you push up against the palm of his hand.

And fuck are you excited, but not enough to not at least get Stiles’ in the loop, so wrenching that hand away your drag both of his wrists above his head, and just hover above him so you can look in your boyfriend’s eyes.

“I’m going to take off every item of clothing you’re wearing, push your legs up on your stomach, and lick out every trace of strawberry I can get from your hole. Then, I’m gonna put some actual fucking lube inside you, and stretch you out nice and good for me, before finally putting my dick in you until you can’t do anything but scream. You good with that?” Your voice is fucking shattered, and you can’t stop yourself from rubbing your cock up against the trouser clad thigh below you as you speak.

Stiles looks like he’s already going to come from your suggestion alone.

“Fuck that’s hot, and wow, I don’t think I’ve ever heard you say that much in one go ever.. But wait, YES! Please! Let’s do that!”

So you do.

 

* * *

 

Late that evening (later than you originally planned to drop off Stiles to his father’s house, but, things - as mentioned - got a bit out of hand) you say goodbye to Stiles by your car, kissing him deeply on the mouth, before shooting him a grin and kissing his nose.

It’s impulsive and bit silly for you, but it fits the mood.

“I really enjoyed tonight” he murmurs at you, and, you’re glad.

“Yeah, me too.”

“I also really enjoyed… I don’t know.. I just felt like you were a bit more open with me tonight, like… Tonight, I knew that you wanted me there..”

It’s a bit shot to the heart, and your natural response is to just shrug it off and keep calm…

….Instead, you try and show a bit of your concern in your eyes, pulling him flush against you so your forehead leans against his as your speak.

“I don’t ever want you thinking that I don’t want you around, ok? So, if you ever are feeling that way.. Just.. I can deal with it. Tell me.”

The dramatics are worth it when Stiles’ face lights up. Definitely worth it.

So, you’re now in the car, watching Stiles slip through his door, and you can hear the gentle conversation between the Sheriff and his son.

“Had a good night?”

“Yeah, it was great. Perfect anniversary really. So… Did you like him?”

“He seems like an alright kid…”

“That’s great!”

“Yeah.. He’s quite.. Nervous, though. Or, fidgety, like you are. I can see why you’d get on, the kid didn’t look like he couldn’t even focus on our conversation.”

There’s a sound of a glass smashing, and you suddenly hear Stiles’ heart-rate speed up as if he’s finally understood what happened earlier that evening.

In your car, sitting, listening to your boyfriend, and the impulsive jabbering stream of consciousness that is his personality, you just laugh.

In this relationship, you’ve got a fair amount of rope to always be the calm one anyway, so you might as well let yourself get flustered now and again.

**Author's Note:**

> This all came from me wondering how werewolves survive in busy apartment buildings always being able to hear their neighbours having sex. It then devolved in Boyd trying to chat pleasantries to the Sheriff while he could hear Stiles jerk off to him in the shower.  
> The rest, as the say, is fanfiction.  
> [p.s. there is not enough Stoyd in this fandom, comment below if you want me to write more of it]


End file.
